My reader
by Personaje Galleta
Summary: Eres una chica proveniente de Japón que es seleccionada para entrar a una prestigiosa escuela de música en Nueva York, Inglaterra. En el camino a la graduación, conoceras a tres intrépidos jóvenes que lucharan para conquistarte, convirtiendo tu vida en una batalla amorosa. ¿Quién se ganará tu corazón? ¡Descúbrelo!


En respuesta a tanto fic de "algo x reader" rondando a cada sitio al que voy, me veo en la obligación de crear el mío. Ya que esto está hecho con un motivo muy poco serio, opté por usar una narración un tanto simplona. Muchos de los eventos están basados en cosas que ya he leído ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**My Reader.**

Cualquier parecido a otro fic que hayan leído es sólo coincidencia.

**Capítulo 1 ****(suponiendo que habrá más)****: The fate of a girl who is supposed to love.**

Eras una mujer de 18 años, con cuerpo escultural, prominente pecho, cabello largo y sedoso; unos hermosos ojos y un buen gusto para la moda.

Te viste en la obligación de viajar a Inglaterra desde tu tierra natal, Japón. Habías sido seleccionada para entrar en una prestigiosa escuela de música y estabas muy contenta por ello, ya que era el sueño de tu vida y habías practicado arduamente para alcanzarlo. Felizmente, tus esfuerzos dieron resultados positivos y mañana ya sería tu primer día de clases.

Ahora ibas de camino a un nuevo hogar. El amigo de una tía tuya te contactó para decirte que conocía a una persona dispuesta a compartir una habitación contigo en el centro de New York, y como es natural, aceptaste. Ibas vestida con un jean negro y un polera blanca a rayas con un estoque que retocaba tu figura. Te veías preciosa.

Intentaste introducir la llave en la puerta de la que a partir de hoy sería tu casa, pero inesperadamente esta se abrió sola, revelando frente a ti a una figura varonil. Estaba vestida con un suéter café claro encima de una camisa, y pantalones de tela negra.

—Me llamo Loki —te habló sutilmente el atractivo hombre, mientras te ayudaba con las maletas— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—[TU NOMBRE] —respondiste con timidez, mientras tus mejillas adoptaban un color escarlata.

Te pareció un chico muy guapo, por lo que comenzaste a ponerte nerviosa en lo que entrabas. La habitación estaba impregnada con el aroma de su perfume, y te quedaste embelesada mientras pensabas en lo bien que olía. Te preguntaste si acaso alguien como él tendría novia, pero no tuviste el valor de preguntárselo.

Por otro lado, el joven al que acababas de conocer te encontraba bastante linda, por lo cual sus movimientos se tornaron ligeramente torpes en lo que te ayudaba con el equipaje.

Amablemente, Loki te ofreció una tasa de té en lo que acomodaba tus maletas, pues era invierno y además venías cansada por el viaje. Encontraste en él a alguien muy considerado.

Mientras esperabas la cálida bebida, te sentaste en el sofá de la sala de estar y miraste a tu alrededor. Era una habitación pequeña, pero grata.

La tetera emitió un chirrido, denotando que el agua ya estaba lista. El joven rápidamente preparó el brebaje, poniendo mucho empeño en éste.

—¡Está listo! —Exclamó, acercándose a ti con una tasa en una mano y el azúcar en la otra.

Cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de ti, sus pies tropezaron, provocando que su cuerpo se viniera abajo, yendo a parar justo encima de ti. El té te cayó encima, pero aún más importante, tus labios rozaron levemente los de él. Eran cálidos, suaves y pudiste sentir un ligero sabor a frutilla en ellos. Con gran celeridad, él los apartó de ti.

—¡Lo lamento! —Se disculpó, con su cara roja a más no poder.

Pero aún estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que tu corazón comenzó a palpitar a mil por hora. Tu sangre fluía como loca dentro de tu cuerpo, y ¡más aún! Podías escuchar los latidos del chico fuerte y claro, dejando en ridículo al personaje principal del _"corazón delator"_. Lentamente, tu cuerpo absorbía el perfume varonil que Loki traía puesto, y sentiste cada segundo como una eternidad.

Finalmente, el chico se hizo a un lado y fue a traerte una toalla para que te cambiaras. Volvió con una color celeste, la cual tenía diseños de corazones. Él la había escogido especialmente para ti. Te la ofreció, tu te secaste, y mientras hacías esto te pregunto:

—[TU NOMBRE], ¿tienes novio?

Diste una respuesta afirmativa en plan de broma. Loki pensó que ibas en serio, y un rayo de desilusión pudo verse a través de sus ojos, así como también una voz trémula surgió en sus palabras. Su rostro se vio triste.

—No es cierto —aclaraste, mientras te reías sin malicia.

La luz volvió al rostro del joven, así como también una sonrisa. La verdad es que nunca habías tenido un novio a pesar de que en tu antigua escuela eras muy popular y muchos chicos querían salir contigo.

Así pasó el primer día y los primeros rayos de luz atravesaron la cortina de tu cuarto en señal de que debías levantarte para el segundo. Rápidamente tomaste tu desayuno, consistente en unas tostadas con mantequilla, pues querías conservar tu figura y estabas a dieta. Antes de salir, Loki se despidió de ti con un beso muy cerca de tus labios.

Hoy ibas vestida aún más hermosa que ayer: una minifalta, botas hasta la rodilla y una polera ajustada que enmarcaba tu figura. Te maquillaste con mucho cuidado, haciendo que tus sensuales labios adoptaran un rojo cereza encantador. Cualquier hombre que te viese hubiese deseado ser tu novio, y tu compañero de habitación no era la excepción.

Finalmente llegaste a la escuela. Era un lugar grande y bonito, y no lo pienso describir más porque no me pagan por narrar esta historia de mierda, así que usa tus neuronas e imagínatelo tú mismo, que seguro tienes mucho tiempo libre si estás leyendo esta porquería ¿no?

Volviendo al tema, todos te miraban mientras te paseabas por el pasillo principal en busca de tu aula. Oías a la gente susurrar lo bonita que te veías y lo mucho que querían tener un cuerpo tan esculpido como el tuyo. Tus mejillas se coloreaban poco a poco ante tantos halagos.

De repente, viste a un montón de mujeres de todas edades aconglomerándose alrededor de una persona cuya cara no podías ver desde tu posición. Invadida por la curiosidad, te acercaste poco a poco. Comenzaste a abrirte paso por la muchedumbre para llegar lo más cerca posible al centro de la conmoción hasta que, luego de unos buenos empujones que dejaron tu cabello hecho un desastre, viste de qué se trataba. Era un chico muy guapo, de cabellos negros y vestido casi por completo de azul. Observabas como éste coqueteaba muy sensualmente con las damas a su alrededor, riendo, lanzando pirópos y de vez en cuando contando una que otra anécdota. Gritos de idolatría invandían el lugar.

—¿Quién es? —Preguntastas tímidamente a una muchacha que estaba a tu lado.

—¿Que no sabes? —Respondió indignada— ¡Es Sasuke! ¡El chico más popular de la escuela! ¡Todas quieren salir con él!

Inmediatamente supiste por qué. Ciertamente, Sasuke era bastante _cool_ a simple vista, y te desilucionaste porque de seguro jamás tendrías una oportunidad con él.

Mientras te marchabas, el joven rodeado de mujeres te miró de reojo.

—¿Quién es esa bella chica de ahí? —Se preguntó en sus pensamientos—. ¡Tengo que saber quién es!

Pero desapareciste antes de que Sasuke pudiese alcanzarte, provocando que tuviese que resignarse a no saber nada de aquel ángel que había visto por unos pocos segundos. Sin embargo, evidentemente pronto se volverían a reencontrar (porque así funciona la cosa y de otro modo no tendría gracia).

Mientras te dirigías a tu salón de clases, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de tus ojos, y pudiste notar la gran calidez de éstas en lo que rodaban por tus perfectas mejillas.

—¿Por qué? —Te preguntaste, intentando apaciguar el dolor en tu corazón—. ¿Por qué el amor tiene que doler tanto? ¿No tengo derecho a amar, acaso?

Ciertamente, eras una persona muy desdichada, y odiabas tu horrible suerte. Jamás ibas a poder estar con Sasuke, y el nunca se fijaría en ti a pesar de que lo amabas con todo tu ser.

Estabas a punto de llegar al aula cuando escuchaste una voz gritar:

—[TU NOMBRE]-sama! —Sonó en un tono familiar—. ¡Es un alivio que también te hayan aceptado!

Volteaste a ver quién era. Era un joven alto, de piel pálida como la porcelana, con rizos angelicales, una voz dulce y ojos tan azules como el mar boliviano. Lo reconociste al instante: era Harry.

—¿Harry? ¡No sabía que te habías inscrito aquí! —Respondiste con gran sorpresa mientras lo abrazabas—. ¿Cómo va la banda?

Él sonrió tímidamente mientras su cara se volvía un tomate.

El chico frente a ti era tu mejor amigo de la infancia. Desde que te fuiste de Japón, pensaste que no lo volverías a ver, pero estabas muy equivocada. Harry estaba enamorado de ti, y se había inscrito en la misma escuela que tú para estar cerca tuyo. Sin embargo, no tenía el valor suficiente para confesarte sus verdaderos sentimientos.

El joven de los rizos te tomó de la mano para llevarte al salón de clases, pero en el preciso instante en que dio el primer paso, una inesperada tercera persona apareció frente a ustedes.

—¡[TU NOMBRE]! —Exclamó sorprendido el intruso.

Era Sasuke, quien se encontraba absorto ante la escena.

—No sabía que tenías novio, lo siento —continuó, disculpándose con suma desilusión.

—¡No, Sasuke! —Dijiste preocupada—. ¡No es lo que parece!

Pero él ya estaba lejos, casi al final del pasillo. Soltaste la mano de Harry y corriste para poder alcanzarlo, pero cuando doblaste en la esquina, estampaste tu cuerpo contra un obstáculo no previsualizado y caíste al suelo, aterrizando en tu trasero. Mientras te sobabas la zona para apaciguar el dolor, miraste hacia arriba para ver de que se trataba. Era...¡Loki!

Continuará...

_¿Qué pasará con Sasuke? ¿Qué hace Loki en la escuela? ¿Harry se le confesará a __[TU NOMBRE]__? ¿Me pagarán por narrar esta abominación? ¡Véalo en el próximo capítulo de __**My Reader**__!_

* * *

**Antes de soltar un comentario para corregir algún error del fic, lea aquí:**

-Sí, el título está en en inglés porque las seudo-escritoras creen que escribir en inglés es más _"cool"._

-Sí, sé dónde queda Nueva York.

-Sí, el OCC (¿o era OoC?) está hecho a propósito.

-Sí, estoy al tanto de que si a alguien le cae té encima, se quema.

-Sí, la prota es Mary Sue.

-Sí, sé que Sasuke apareció y se fue como por medio de teletransportación.

-Sí, Sasuke supo tu nombre de la nada.

-Mis disculpas a mi estimado y siempre ídolo Edgar Allan Poe por el cameo de su hermosa obra en esta bazofia.

-Sí, esto está hecho en plan coña.

-Sí, soy demasiado ociosa.


End file.
